Sonic's longlost sister
by bookwormgirl69
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on the reviews.This is about Sonic and his friends finding a girl named Monic and finding out that she is Sonic's sister.They also learn about Monic's past when she got seperated from birth.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfiction so please go easy with the reviews.**

**This fanfiction has to do with Sonic's long-lost sister, Monic.**

**Some of the ideas like pack names came from the authors who wrote the Warriors series so give the credit to them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaves crunched under my feet and hands as I ran on all four through the Night forest. Tonight was a full moon so the forest was filled with moonlight but there were so many leaves blocking the sky that little came in.

I stopped behind a bush to catch my breath. I have been running for 2 hours, non-stop. My enemy has been chasing me, trying to get rid of me. It all started this morning at dawn.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I was playing in the Florocean Meadow with my friends Lily, Rose, and Jasmine. They're triplets. When I was younger, I couldn't tell them apart. As I learned about the flowers in the meadow, I gave them the flowers according to their names._

_Anyway, we were playing a game called 'Guess the flower' in the Florocean Meadow when suddenly a gray wolf jumped out of the forest toward us. His name is Sky. I knew him since I was a pup(if you're wondering why I said pup, it's because I was raised by wolves since I was a baby). He would always try to pick a fight with me to prove that he's the strongest warrior in the pack(when I was an apprentice, I was the best at everything-hunting, running, anything wolves can do). _

_When Sky came up toward us, my friends and I bared our fangs to show him that if he messed with us, he would be scarred for life._

"_Don't worry girls," Sky said, "I just came to talk to Monic."_

_Sky walked right up to me. I tensed just in case he tried to do a sneak attack. Lily, Rose, and Jasmine still bared their fangs to send him a warning that they will attack him if he tried anything funny(Sky is in the same pack as us, but he's been acting grouchy and can get mad easily so nobody in our pack really trusts him)._

"_Monic, I surrender. You are clearly too powerful for me."_

"_Took you long enough to realize that", I muttered._

_Only the triplets heard me and giggled. I guessed Sky heard too because he stayed silent for a while._

_He resumed talking. "And to show that you are better, there is a gift for you past the meadow." He flicked his bushy tail toward the icy mountains._

"_Why is it all the way over there?"_

"_Because it's better to see over there."_

_I looked at Sky suspiciously. Why would he put a gift past our territory?_

"_Fine, I'll go. I've always wanted to explore over there anyway."_

_Lily, Rose, and Jasmine looked shocked. Sky only gave a tiny smirk that nobody saw._

"_Monic, are you deer-brained," Lily said. "It's dangerous to go through there. The plain wolves are very territorial._

"_Monic, I know you like to explore but this is too dangerous, even for you," Rose said._

"_Yeah. You'll be shredded into a rug once they find somebody on their territory," Jasmine concluded._

"_Girls, you know how fast I am. I'll be back before they can scent me. Besides they're about to hunt so this is the perfect opportunity to go. I'll get to the base of the mountains and be right back."_

_I started to walk to the plain wolves scent line with the triplets quietly following me when Sky cut in front of them._

"_No, they can't come!"_

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_Yeah, why not?" they responded._

"_Because it's a surprise. Only Monic can see it."_

_My friends looked at each other and decided to stay behind. I ran off to the icy mountains leaving my friends behind, not knowing what's going to happen to them or me. In the next few hours, my life would change forever._

_It wasn't really hard for me to get to the mountains since the plain wolves were hunting. When I got to the base of the mountain, I didn't find anything that looked like a gift. It wasn't a total waste though. I explored a bit. In the plains, the grass is really short. The wind blows really hard here so I wasted a lot energy getting here. I started sensing the plain wolves coming so I started walking back to my territory. _

_Once I made it back, I howled to my friends that I was back. When I didn't hear a response, I went into the forest. I howled again but still didn't hear anything. I started to get a little worried. No wolf pack should be hunting when the sun goes down._

_I heard rustling in some bushes. I looked eagerly toward the sound but it quickly disappeared once I saw Sky. _

"_Sky, where did everybody go?"_

"_I chased them away."_

"_You chased them away? How could you? They're your own pack!"_

"_I don't care! I chased them away but I'll get rid of you permanently."_

_He swiped a claw at me. I barely dodged it. I was tired from running in the plains. This must have been his plan all along. He wanted to tire me out so he can kill me easier._

_I only had enough to run so I did. Far away from him._

**End of flashback**

* * *

And that's how I ended up in this whole mess.

_I should start running again, _I thought_. Sky will catch up to me at this rate._

As I stepped out, Sky just jumped out in front of me. He slashed at my cheek. I was able to dodge it but not fast enough. His claws left a bloody mark on my face. I tried to get away but he kept on getting in front of me and kept slashing and biting. I wasn't able to dodge all his moves so I laid in a heap with claw and bite marks on me. I was covered in my blood and Sky wasn't even tired.

I only had little energy left. When Sky was going to attack again, I used the moment to run away. I used all my energy to run toward the Florocean Meadow. Sky stayed behind, not bothering to finish me off. He thought I might bleed to death.

I burst out of the Night forest into the meadow. I shielded my eyes from the bright moonlight and looked at the meadow. All the flowers were swaying in the soft, soothing breeze.

I couldn't help myself but to fall asleep. I laid down on the flowers, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Did you like the story? Was it good or bad? please review**

**I'll continue with the rest of the chapters soon. see you soon.**


	2. I meet Sonic & friends

**Like I said in the prologue, there will be a lot of new characters so see if you can point them out throughout the story.**

_Sonic's POV_

The sun started to rise slowly over the icy mountain tops. The air was still so nothing moved. The leaves were still and also the flowers. It was as if time stopped.

Later, the sun rose higher and the air was getting hotter little by little. The leaves and flowers were gently swaying in the breeze.

In a place near a town called Cliff-In Town, there was a cave inside a rock wall. In there was a sleeping blue hedgehog named Sonic.

The sun's rays hit his eyes and he covered them with his hand. He eventually got up from his hammock. Sonic stretched and yawned and ran out to the Florocean Meadow. He past by Tails and Taily's workshop and Amy and Michael's house.

Sonic crossed the bridge over the river and stood at the edge of the meadow. He breathed in deeply smelling every flower in the meadow. There were a whole bunch of flowers. There were daises, sunflowers, hibiscus, every flower you can imagine. The flowers were so close together the meadow looked like an ocean.

Sonic looked around the meadow, admiring the beauty of it when suddenly his eyes fell on a figure lying near the edge of the Midnight Forest.

_I wonder who's that_, he thought. He started walking to it.

_Monic's_ POV

I started to wake up. I still felt dizzy as I tried to get up. I probably didn't have enough blood in my body from the fight with Sky.

As I looked around to see where I was, I saw somebody walking up to me. I couldn't see who it was because my vision was blurry.

As it came closer, I started to panic.

_What if it's Sky_, I thought. _I'm still in no shape to fight_.

I struggled to get up. I fell a few times but somehow managed to get up on all four. As I ran into the forest, the figure started to chase after me. I ran faster. It ran faster.

I took a quick look behind me to see if it was still following me. That was a mistake. When I turned my head to the front, I hit a tree trunk hard. I thought I had a bump as tall as the one in the cartoons.

Now I felt really dizzy. I fell to the ground. The figure who was chasing me came up behind me. I didn't see who it was because I fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes. Everywhere I looked, I only saw darkness. I also heard voices. It sounded like whispers asking the same question 'Is she okay?'

I slowly opened my real eyes. Everything was blurry but my eyes started to focus. There were human animals looking at me like I'm an alien (that's what my pack calls them because even though they look like animals, they act like humans).

"Hey, look guys. I think she's awake." one of them said.

"We can see that." another one said.

"Give her some space guys."

They backed up a little bit. I sat up and looked around. On the left side of the cave, there was a small waterfall filling a pond at the bottom. The ground of the cave was covered with three-leaf clovers. I saw the human animals who were watching me. Two were red, two were yellow, one was pink, and one was turquoise.

The pink one came up to me. "Are you okay?"

I felt the top of my head where the bump might be. It sting a little but overall I was fine.

"I think so."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Monic."

"Hey, that's almost the same name as Sonic-" one of the yellow ones said.

"except with a M" the other yellow one said.

I looked close at them. They looked like twins. One was wearing red and white shoes and the other was wearing a plain yellow dress with a yellow bow barrette on her head.

"My name is Amy Rose. This is my twin brother, Michael."

Michael wore only shoes too. His shoes were white and turquoise with the nike sign on each side. All of his hair was on the sides of his head like Amy's except he had three bangs covering his forehead.

"Those two two-tailed foxes are Miles and Nile Prower. They prefer to be called Tails and Taily though. The two red ones are Knuckles and Ruby."

Knuckles looked like a mean guy. He didn't have fingers like everybody else. He only had knuckles and thumbs. His twin sister Ruby was the opposite of him. She looked really nice and had fingers. She wore a dress that was slightly lighter than her fur color.

I said hi to everybody. They said hi back except Knuckles. He only gave me mean glare and looked away.

"You have to excuse my brother's bad manners. He thinks anybody that comes here shouldn't be trusted right away." Ruby said.

"Did anybody see Sonic today?" Amy asked.

Everybody looked at each other and said no.

I was puzzled. "Who's Sonic?"

"He was the one who brought you here."

_So that's who was chasing me_, I thought. _Thank my ancestors that it wasn't Sky_.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I came from-" Wait. Where did I come from? I thought really hard but nothing came up.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Maybe she has amnesia." Ruby said.

"What's amnesia?"

"Amnesia is when you forget certain things." said Michael. "It's occurs when somebody hits their head too much."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Tails asked.

"The last thing I remember was being chased by Sonic and something happened way before that but I can't remember."

Then suddenly I felt a strong gust of wind come into the cave. Everybody turned their heads wondering what was that. It was the blue hedgehog Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled while running to give him a crushing hug.

I giggle under my breath, thinking how silly it was of Amy to hug someone that hard, suffocating that person half to death.

After a few seconds she finally released and started talking to him.

"Sonic, how can you leave someone here and let us watch over her?"

"I didn't even tell you to watch over her. Anyway, what are all of you guys doing here?"

"I came over to say hi. When I didn't see you, I saw Monic and called everybody to come over."

"Who's Monic?"

"The girl you brought here." Michael answered.

Sonic looked at me. For some reason, I felt I met him a long time ago. He looked like me except a different fur color.

"Where did you come from?"

"I can't remember."

Sonic came up to me and knelt at face level and felt my head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much."

"Sorry for scaring you. I needed to know that you were okay. We don't see people lying around here."

"Maybe we should take her around the area and see if she remembers anything." Tails suggested.

"We can show her our homes too. Can we?" Taily asked Sonic.

"Sure. So, what do you say?" He asked me, holding out his hand.

I thought about it for a minute. Everybody was looking at me, hoping I would say yes. I didn't have anywhere to go anyway. If I hang out with them, I would remember everything.

I reached for Sonic's hand. "Sure."

He helped me up and led me outside with everybody following behind. I thought I saw Amy giving me a scary glare. I tried to shake the thought out of my head, but it stayed. It's like where I used to live, she protects her turf.

**Please review. Don't forget this is my first fanfic so go easy. I'll update later this week or next week. This story has long chapters so don't except them to come up soon.**


	3. Makeover time

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My chapters on the story are really long. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Don't forget that some ideas in this story came from the Warriors series so give credit to Erin Hunter. Please review also.**

**P.S.S I didn't steal her ideas. I'm just using them, so don't judge me!**

* * *

When my new friends took me outside, the sun was high in the sky. It blinded me for a few seconds but I got used to it. We walked up the road. Everybody showed me where they lived. Tails and Taily showed me their workshop and Amy and Michael showed me their house. Knuckles and Ruby just told me that they live anywhere they want to but stay here often.

When we came to the bridge that led to the meadow, I thought I saw movements in the distance. Before I could say anything, Amy grabbed me by my arm and also Taily and Ruby.

I turned my head around at them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to give you a makeover." Amy said.

"A makeover?" I asked.

"You don't know what a makeover is?" Ruby said, looking shocked.

Amy, Ruby, and Taily let go of my arms and stood back.

"You must have hit your head really hard to forget." Taily finally spoken up.

"Anyway, I think you would know what a makeover is when we do it to you." Amy said.

"Me?" I said, pointing at myself.

Amy, Ruby, and Taily grabbed my arms again.

"Hey." I started to get really irritated of these guys grabbing me like that. I felt like biting them. When I thought that, it gave me a reminder of where I came from and who I am.

"Sonic." Amy called to him, interrupting my thoughts.

Sonic and the other boys looked like they were talking, unaware of what was going to happen to me. They turned their heads around.

"We're going to take Monic back to your place and give her a makeover."

"Fine. I'll just stay at your house."

The girls practically dragged me up the road.

"Oh, Amy." Sonic called over his shoulder.

She turned around.

"Monic is new here so don't try to scare her or anything."

"Okay."

She turned back and followed Ruby and Taily.

_Just wait and see Monic, _she thought. _When we're alone, I'll make sure you get scared good so you'll never come back here again._

She looked at me as she thought this. When I turned my head around to see if she was going to help Ruby and Taily drag me, she turned her head to the side.

I felt tension inside her. I also feel she wants me gone. But why?

When we finally got to Sonic's home, they took me to the waterfall pond and washed me under the waterfall. The waterfall felt like smooth velvet.

When they were done washing me, they dried with towels and told me to stay until they got back. After they left, I looked around. I noticed a door was built into the rock walls of the cave. I was about to check it out when Amy and friends came back with a dress and shoes. The dress color was lilac and at the bottom of it was a white strip in a zig-zag pattern. The shoes were the same color as the dress. A long white line went across the tops of the shoes.

They helped me get dressed up. When they were done, they gave me a full body mirror. When I looked at myself, I had trouble figuring out if it was me.

"Is that really me?" I asked.

They just nodded their heads, proud of their success.

"Come on. Let's go tell the boys and see what they think." Taily said.

This time they didn't drag me. I had a hard time walking on the shoes. I didn't ask them to help me though. I felt like, before I lost my memory, that I walked on both hands and feet. I decided to walk like them though.

I looked out past the meadow where I saw the movements. They weren't there anymore but I had a strange feeling in me that I am one of them.

The thought stuck to my head as we walked down the road to Amy's house.

We finally came up to Amy's house. We went inside. I didn't imagine her house to be so big. She had a giant foyer with bowls of roses in columns. Her floor was made of marble in mosaic patterns. Two giant granite staircases at the sides led to the second floor.

"Wow! I didn't know your house was so big Amy." I exclaimed.

"Everything around here is built in the cliffs." Ruby explained. "Everything looks small on the outside but big in the inside."

"Wait!" Taily blurted out. "I think I hear somebody coming."

Sure enough, everybody heard it too. I heard it before Taily because I have a keen sense of hearing.

"Amy is that you?" I knew immediately that it was Michael.

"It's Michael." Amy whispered to us. "Quick, get in front of Monic."

Ruby and Taily got in front of me.

"Why do you have to do this?" I asked Amy.

"So we can keep you a surprise."

I just stood there, arms crossed, looking natural.

Michael came down the stairs. "I thought it was you guys. Where's Monic?"

Amy, Ruby, and Taily glanced at each other.

"Presenting the new Monic!"

Ruby and Taily stood aside to show me to Michael. I just stood there looking natural.

Michael just stood there, looking at me with a weird expression on his face. His expression reminded me about other people's faces from my past but it was blurry.

"Michael." Amy waved her hands in front of his face.

"Huh." He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Go tell the others to come down here." Ruby told him.

He nodded. He started to walk back upstairs but he kept on looking back at me.

It seemed to annoy Amy. "Just go already!"

He quickened his pace and disappeared in the hallway.

"Monic, do you want something to eat? With all this drama, you must be." Her expression changed from annoying to hospitable in a second.

I have been occupied for a long time that I didn't notice I was hungry.

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen while we wait for the others."

There was a doorway in between the stairs that led to the kitchen. When we entered, I was surprised at how magnificent it was. The counters were made out of granite. The floor was made of white tiles. Everything looked spotless.

I sat at a round glass table. The table looked so clean and clear that you can see your reflection like in a pond and there wasn't a fingerprint in sight.

_Wow! Amy likes to keep her house neat and tidy, _I thought.

"Monic, we're going to fix up a little snack for us to eat. You want to help?" Amy asked.

I eagerly nodded my head and got straight to work. We decided to make brownies (no not the ones that are already made).

The boys finally came down. We didn't notice they were there since we were so busy. They just sat down at the glass table, watching us cook.

Ruby got the cook book and we read the instructions. We got all the utensils and finished the mixture. We didn't notice the boys until we put the brownies in the oven.

Amy was the first to notice. "How long were you guys here?" she wiped her hands on a towel.

"A while." Sonic answered.

"Did you notice Monic looks different?"

"Yeah, she looks okay."

"Okay? We worked really hard trying to find the right dress and shoes."

"I'm just kidding. She looks beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment. Amy just gave me her scary glare again. It seems like she's jealous of me. Why? I'm not doing anything.

The oven dinged, letting us know the brownies were done. I was glad it ranged because I felt weird being the center of attention.

Ruby grabbed on oven mitt and pulled out the brownies. She took out knife and cut them into small pieces. We waited for the brownies to cool off and everybody took some.

When I took my first bite it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. I gobbled up the rest of my brownies. Luckily, nobody saw me.

The sun started to sink behind the cliffs. The sky was turning from blueberry blue to salmon pink (you would know what colors I'm talking about if you had the iMac).

"Wow. Time flies by so fast." I said to myself.

"Yeah." Sonic walked up to me. "We should be heading home now. How about you come over to my place and rest until you get your memory back?"

I looked at him before I responded. Sonic looked like he is headstrong and always put himself in danger but deep down he's really a nice guy. He also looked like me except blue. I wonder…

"Sure."

"Okay you guys, we're leaving." Sonic said to everybody.

Everybody said bye and we left. We walked down the road to Sonic's cave.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

"Well, I had a few hints and strange feelings but I can't really remember where I came from."

"Oh," was all Sonic said.

We finally made it to Sonic's home. I helped him put up two posts and two hammocks. Sonic would sleep on the bottom and I would go on the top. I had a hard time getting on the top but I eventually got up and immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later, I couldn't back to sleep. I looked down at Sonic. He looked like he was sleeping comfortably.

"Sonic," I whispered. He didn't respond.

I tried again but louder. He was still sleeping.

I decided to sleep next to him. He wouldn't mind.

I carefully slid down the hammock. He was sleeping on his back with his arms folded on his chest.

I laid down next him and squeezed my head under his arms, careful not to disturb him. His chest felt warm so I instantly fell back asleep.

Sonic felt something on his chest. He opened one eye and saw me sleeping next to me. He let me stay there like that. All he did was run his hands through my quills. For some reason I felt safe and secure when I'm really close to Sonic. He probably thinks I'm lonely.

Sonic closed his eye and kept on stroking my quills slowly. Both of us slept through the whole night.

* * *

**Please review. Remember that this is my first fanfic so go easy with it. See you soon.**


	4. The search

**Sorry for the hold up. I haven't been able to write because I didn't get enough reviews so if you want me to continue, write more reviews. Tell your friends too.**

* * *

The sun started to rise over the icy mountains. The breeze from the ocean from the east blew into the meadow, ruffling the tree leaves and flower petals, sending them swirling in the air.

The sunlight rays crept its way into the cave. I was sleeping soundly still on Sonic's chest. The rays hit my eyes. I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. I looked up at Sonic. He was still fast asleep.

I slid out of his arms and off the hammock, careful not to wake him up. After all that, he was still asleep. He must be a heavy sleeper.

I quietly walked out of the cave and I walked up the road to the Florocean Meadow. It was still early so I felt attracted to go there without thinking about it.

When I got there, I looked toward the Midnight Forest. It seemed empty and quiet than usual. I looked past the meadow toward the plains. I saw those movements again. I wanted to check out what it was but I needed my friends just in case.

I laid down on the flowers, still looking at the figures. Somehow it was comforting just lying there. The longer I looked at them, the more tired I got again. Just by looking at the sun, I could tell it was six. I decided to take a little nap until the sun was higher.

* * *

At Amy and Michael's house, Amy just woke up. Every other morning, Amy goes to the meadow to pick some flowers to make her house smell fresh.

She got dressed in her usual dress, ate breakfast, and left with a woven basket to put the flowers in.

* * *

An hour passed by. I just woke up when a shadow fell over me. I felt the fur on my body raise up. I didn't know if it was somebody that I knew before I lost my memory or any of my friends.

I slowly looked up. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Amy.

"Hi Monic. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly that myself. It's like I subconsciously came here. What are you doing here?"

"I always come out here every other day morning to get some flowers."

"Oh." was all I said.

We just stood there for a moment in silence. I looked at the ground, trying to think of something else to say when another shadow came up but faster. I quickly moved out of the way and the object came down with a thud.

When I looked up, it was a pink-and-magnet hammer. The one who was holding it was Amy. When she lifted the hammer, the flowers were crushed. Somehow I felt hurt like I got crushed even though I wasn't.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you!" she said, swaying her hammer in front of me.

"Why?"

She stopped and put her hammer down. "I used to be the cute one and everybody cared for me. Now since you came, everybody pays attention to you, especially Sonic."

"It isn't my fault. I'm new around here and I lost my memory. Of course everybody pays attention to me."

"I don't want to here your excuses."

Amy kept on trying to hit me, but I kept dodging. After a couple of minutes, I started to get tired. I was surprised that Amy looked like she hadn't broken a sweat.

I collapsed on the flowers, catching my breath. Amy loomed over me like a giant.

"Now I have you!"

I braced myself for the attack.

_I hope somebody saves me soon, _I thought.

Out in the distance, there were three gray she-wolves with flowers on their heads. They felt a vibration coming from the meadow. The one with the orange lily looked to see what made that noise.

"Hey, isn't that Monic over there?"

The red rose she-wolf sniffed the air.

"It is! I can smell her scent."

"It looks like she's in trouble." The lily one said. "Come on girls, let's go. Jasmine, let's move."

The white jasmine she-wolf tried to look away from what they were doing but couldn't refuse an order from her older sister.

"Are you guys sure we should do this? After what happened over there? What about the pack? I mean she doesn't even look like Monic."

Jasmine asks a lot of questions when she gets nervous so of course Lily and Rose ignored her and kept on going.

"Looks don't matter, Jasmine. Come on." Lily said for the last time.

Jasmine hesitated a little bit, looking back and forth from the meadow to the rock that the pack was staying under.

"Wait for me!" She yelled, running after them.

* * *

Sonic woke up after I just left. He looked around the cave for Monic.

_I wonder where's Monic, _he thought. _And why do I have a weird feeling in my stomach? I better find her just in case._

He got off the hammock and walked toward the door in the wall. When he came out, he was in Tails and Taily's workshop. The workshop was filled with the usual things: spare parts, toolboxes, etc.

Tails and Taily were fixing the X-Tornado. When they saw Sonic, they said hi to him.

"Have you seen Monic? I thought she would come here."

"No, we haven't seen her," Tails answered.

"She probably didn't go far," Taily suggested.

"I'll go ask Knuckles and Ruby," Sonic said. "If you guys want to help, look around and tell me what you see."

Sonic walked outside, leaving Tails and Taily. He walked up to the cliff, taking the rocky path on the side. There was a piece of cliff jutting out of the cliff wall. On the top, there was another forest where Knuckles and Ruby stay for awhile.

When Sonic called out their names, they were a few rustles in the trees. He looked up and they dropped down right in front of him. Sonic didn't even look shocked.

"Have you guys seen Monic," he asked without saying hi. "I've been looking for her."

"We haven't seen her, but I'll look for her from the trees." Ruby said.

Ruby climbed up the trunks and branches, leaving Sonic and Knuckles. She popped her head out of the leaves and looked around. She saw two yellow flying objects coming and knew right away it was Tails and Taily.

"I see the foxes coming this way," Ruby yelled to the bottom.

Tails and Taily came up, still flying with their tails.

"Where's Sonic," asked Tails.

"We need to tell him something,"Taily concluded.

Sonic heard them from the bottom and scurried up the tree. His head popped up next to Ruby.

"Where?"

Tails and Taily knew what Sonic was talking about.

Tails pointed toward the Florocean Meadow. "We saw her there with Amy."

"But Amy's causing trouble for her," Taily spoke.

"Come on you guys. Let's go check it out. Tails and Taily, go tell Michael to meet us at the bridge quickly!"

They nodded their heads and flew away.

Sonic and Ruby climbed down the tree and told Knuckles what Tails and Taily told them.

"So we need to hurry up and stop Amy before she hurts Monic," Sonic concluded.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Ruby headed down the left side of the cliff and ran toward the bridge. In the distance, Sonic saw Tails, Taily, and Michael at the bridge.

"Tails and Taily already filled me in," Michael said.

"Good. Now let's go and save Monic."

With a nod of their heads, everybody ran to the meadow, trying to save Monic from Amy's jealousy.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Please review.**


	5. My true self

**Thank you all for reviewing my story especially, ****KitsuneBookma**n. **I have other stories to write so I'll try to post them as soon as this story ends. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amy was just about to whack me when Sonic and the others came up.

"Amy, stop!"

But Amy didn't hear Sonic. Before she could hit me, a flash of gray went above my head and slashed the hammer out of Amy's hand.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks. I realized that it was a gray she-wolf that stopped Amy. Two more gray wolves showed up and they growled at Amy. She slowly walked backwards away from the wolves to Sonic. I noticed that the wolves' heads had flowers on them. Then my memory started to flow in my head like a flood. Now I remember everything.

"Lily, Rose, Jasmine," I half mumbled, half out loud to myself.

They turned around and started licking me like dogs happy to see their owner. I just giggled under their tongues. Everybody just stared at us, surprised.

"Um Monic, do you know these wolves," Michael asked.

I finally stood up and nodded my head.

"Uhh-uhh. This is Lily, Rose, and Jasmine, my packmates." I pointed at them corresponding to the flowers.

They nodded their heads in unison and said hello.

Everybody flinched when they said hi. I guess they don't see much animals talking unless they stand on two legs.

"Oh my gosh, they can talk," Taily said, looking astounded.

"At least she looks interested," Lily said with a smug smile.

"How have you guys been," I said facing them.

"Not so good," replied Jasmine, looking depressed.

"What do you mean?"

Lily and Rose looked at each other, exchanging a look that I knew meant that they were debating whether to tell me or not. Lily walked up to me, looking from side to side. "This isn't really the place to talk. We need to move away from here and fast."

"Shouldn't we go in the forest?"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Jasmine should tell you everything."

They started to pad away with Lily and Rose in the lead and Jasmine by my side. Sonic and the others didn't know what to do so they followed us.

"Wait," Rose said, stopping suddenly. She looked back and saw everybody else following us. "We can't take the human animals with us. Especially the pink one." Rose said the last part, giving Amy a glare.

"We have no choice. Monic trusts them. And I'm pretty the sure the Alphas would like to see them. Just stay behind them and keep watch," Lily ordered Rose.

Rose fell behind the group keeping watch.

Jasmine started to tell the story. "After you left, we started to walk back to the forest when Lily say the plain wolves crossing the scent line. She ordered Sky to return to the pack and warn them. Instead of doing that, he attacked Lily. We pushed him off of her and we decided to run back to the pack. When we got there, the camp was already under attack. There were too many wolves to fight so your parents decided to move out of camp."

"Are they okay?" My parents were looking old these days so I had a bad thought coming in my head and refused to think about it.

"They were the ones who fought the hardest so they're badly injured." Jasmine looked at my worried face and quickly reassured me. "But they'll be fine. They are fast healers. Anyway, your parents ordered us to lead the pack out of the forest safely. We didn't want to visit the other packs looking weak so we moved into the plain wolf camp."

"Is it hard for you guys to live there?"

"Yep. The wind keeps blowing at our faces so we slow down. Without the concealment of the trees, we're useless out here. Prey sometimes stray into the plains and we're lucky to at least catch one without it catching us and running off."

"We're here," Lily said, interrupting our conversation.

I didn't even know we crossed the scent line. All around us were hills and plains but nothing else.

"Where's the rest of the pack?"

Lily, Rose, and Jasmine pushed a huge rock to the side. Everybody crowded around to see what was under the rock. It was an underground tunnel, big enough for everybody to get in.

"This used to be the plain wolves camp," Lily explained. "Because we're not used to living underground, we poked holes in the tunnels in there so we can get some sunlight."

"Keep close to us," Rose said, heading into the tunnel first. Jasmine followed behind her. Everybody else went in. Lily took the back. When everybody got in, Lily covered the hole with the rock and followed us through the winding tunnel of darkness.

* * *

The tunnel was narrow, so Sonic and the others had to crawl. When we got to the end, the tunnel got wider and taller so everybody was able to stand up. There were holes in the at the top to let in sunlight just Lily said. There were also other smaller tunnels that led into chambers. Wolves were hanging out in front of some chambers.

It seemed my pack sensed human animals so they gave my friends hostile looks. Once they saw me, their faces changed and they bowed down.

"Welcome back Princess Monic!"

"Princess Monic," Sonic asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Your parents are down this way," Lily pointed with her tail.

She led us to a chamber at the end of the tunnel. It was big enough for everybody to fill in. In the inside there were two gray wolves that were slightly bigger than the others, sitting down. I saw faint battle scars on their pelts that were recently healed. They looked up at me and their eyes changed from depression to happiness.

They got up and padded up to me. I sat down and hugged them both, happy to see them safe and sound.

"How have you guys been?"

"We are fine," my mom answered.

"I see you made some new friends," my dad said, looking behind me.

"Yes. This is Sonic, Tails and Taily, Knuckles and Ruby, and Michael and Amy." I introduced my friends to them, pointing at them when I said their names.

They said hellos.

"Thank you taking good care of her while we were gone," my mom said bowing her head at them.

"No problem," Sonic answered.

Amy just looked at the ground the whole time we were here. My mom sensed that and asked her a question.

"You feel guilty about something aren't you Amy?"

Amy looked at my mom with guilt in her eyes. "I attacked Monic because I was jealous of her. I didn't take good care of her." She looked at the ground again, not meeting my mom's eyes.

She just smiled. "You don't have to feel sorry Amy. Monic can forgive people easily and people are always jealous of her so she copes with it."

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't force her to look at me so I just said what I had to say.

"Amy, I forgive you. I sensed your jealousy from the moment I met you. I tried to stay on your good side but no matter what I did, I just made you hate me more. I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure."

Amy looked at me with a smile on her. "Thank you Monic. I'm sorry too."

We exchanged quick smiles then turned back to my parents. My mom was looking at Sonic for some reason and turned back to me.

"I think it's about time that you learn about who you are Monic and what your duty is."

I listened intensely to hear what my parents had to say. When I was younger, they would always tell me that they'll tell me my purpose in this world other than leading the pack when I was older.

"First of all, the blue hedgehog is your older twin brother."

Nobody looked surprised. We knew since day 1.

"If Sonic is my twin brother, why did you take me away from him?" I didn't sound angry. I just answered casually.

My parents closed their eyes, looking like they were searching through their minds to find the story.

"Before you came along, danger always came," my dad said while his eyes were still closed.

"Wolves were captured, prey was scarce. This pack was nearly lost," my mom said, her eyes closed too. (From this moment, my parents are alternating sentences).

"But we saw you Monic. We sensed that you had a power to protect the pack and the people around you."

"When we saw you were alone, we took you away and brought you to the forest."

"After a few days, the pack started to grow again. Prey was plentiful and we automatically knew that you were out protector."

I was shocked to hear all this. I always felt like a follower, trying to fit in since I was a human animal. Now I'm destined for something great.

"But there's more," my dad continued. "You also have something to protect, the same thing your brother does."

"Which is what," Knuckles asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds," they said simultaneously.

Everybody looked shocked.

"Did you say the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic asked them.

"Yes," my mom answered. "Monic is actually guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. She can use the Emeralds power at will for instance, controlling the elements."

"May we see them," Sonic asked. "You see, we're supposed to keep them safe from a villain named Eggman."

"He will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Emeralds," Ruby said.

"If Monic were to keep them, Eggman would kill her," Michael said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," my dad said.

"Why wouldn't it be," I asked.

"If Monic dies, the emeralds stop working and vice versa. The emeralds are her life force. If there is anything wrong with either of them, they are both affected."

My mom spoke up. "Of course Monic has the power to cancel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds if she wants to. She needs to learn how to though."

"That means I have to be careful with who has the emeralds. That means my life is literally in their hands."

"Don't worry Monic," Sonic said. "We'll all make sure that they're safe."

"Lily, Rose, Jasmine, can you please dig out the Chaos Emeralds," my mom ordered them.

They nodded their heads and started digging. When they reached a certain inch of dirt, they stuck their heads in the hole and took out the sparkling gems.

"All seven of them are here," Taily said, surprisingly.

"Weren't they in the camp back in the forest," I asked them.

"They were but we had Lily, Rose, and Jasmine bring them here," my dad answered.

My mom handed each of my friends an emerald.

"Make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

"Don't worry," Sonic said with a wink. "we'll protect them with our lives."

Outside of my parents' chamber, a gray wolf from another pack was eavesdropping in our conversation. He quickly but quietly left the tunnel and ran to the Midnight Forest.

In our old camp, in the biggest cave den, was a gray wolf with ice-blue eyes. The eavesdropper approached him.

"Sky, we have found the girl. She is about to head this way with the emeralds."

The gray wolf padded up to him.

"Excellent. We will attack when she is halfway to the bridge."

The leader of the plain wolves was none other than Sky.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Also I'm updating another story. It's about Monic going through Sonic games with Sonic. Her first adventure will be in Sonic Unleashed. If you want me to do other stories, let me know. Make sure it's Sonic games.**


	6. I meet Sky sort of

**Hey guys and gals. I know I started another story but since school is coming up, I'm going to get started with the high school story. It will be uploaded soon so enjoy the continuation of Sonic's long-lost sister.**

**This chapter also has a bloody fighting scene so you were warned.**

* * *

We got out of the tunnel led by Lily, Rose, and Jasmine. My mom and dad gave us an escort back to the Florocean Meadow.

We stopped at the edge of the plains.

"This is as far as we can take you," Lily said.

"But we will watch you to make sure you get home safe," Rose continued.

"Just in case something happens," Jasmine concluded.

"Are you guys sure you will be alright without me," I asked them.

"We'll be fine," Lily responded. "Eventually everybody will get stronger and we'll try to take our territory back."

I dipped my head and we walked backed home. But before we could walk any further, there was a growl behind us. We all looked back and it was my mother.

"Wait. I forgot to tell you something."

She padded up to us.

"I need you guys to teach her your human animal ways. We only took her so she can learn wolf techniques to protect herself. Now since she has met you, help her to learn more, but make sure that she keeps her wolf tactics."

They nodded their heads and we finally set off home. When we were midway to the bridge, I thought I heard a rustle in the bushes in the Midnight Forest.

"Did you guys hear that," I asked them.

They looked around and said no. I peered closer to the bushes to see what made the noise. I saw wolves that had the scent of the wind so I knew that it was the plain wolves. What really disturbed me was a scent that I recognized too well. It's was Sky's!

Before I could say anything, the plain wolves attacked. They charged at my friends and a whole patrol of them came to me and tackled me down. I was covered by a bundle of fur. One wolf pinned me down and tried to bite me on the throat but I pushed him off and managed to get the other wolves off of me.

I looked around to see what was happening. The wolves were trying to take the Chaos Emeralds from my friends. They bit their hands and a little scarlet fell on the flowers. Just seeing a little blood made me almost faint but I had to stay strong. Sonic and everybody else was trying to protect them but they had no chance against the whole pack. If the wolves got a hold on one of them, who knows what will happen.

Suddenly I thought of an idea. I looked for Sonic. He just managed to throw a wolf off his back but he was quickly surrounded by them. I ran to him, passing other battles. I saw Lily, Rose, and Jasmine fighting side by side. They must have seen the plain wolves attack and came to help.

When I finally reached him, I helped him fend off the wolves. We sent them running back to the forest yelping with pain. Then I told him my plan.

"You guys put the emeralds in a safe place while I fight them. Make sure you tell Lily, Rose, and Jasmine to help you fight them off."

"Will you be okay?"

"I was the best fighter in my pack. I can take more than this."

"Okay. Good luck."

Sonic went to everybody and told my plan to them. He went Lily, Rose, and Jasmine and I saw them leave.

As I watched, something heavy pushed me to the ground. After I got up, I realized who pushed me. It was Sky.

I immediately dropped on all four. "So you are leading the plain wolves to do all your dirty work."

"Yes," Sky said, looking sinister. "It was the only way to get rid of the forest wolves and you."

"But why would you do this to your own pack?"

"It's because you stole something from me!"

He lunged at me before I could say anything. I moved out of the way but when he landed he twisted on one paw and scratched my face with one of his hind paws.

I was dazed for a second and Sky took that opportunity to pin me down. He tried to bite me on the throat but I moved my head from side to side, trying to kick him off but he clinged on to my fur really tight.

The plain wolves just stood there, watching us fight and cheering Sky.

_I hope I can stall Sky, _I thought, _until my friends get here so we can finish him off once and for all._

* * *

Inside Sonic's cave, everybody gave Sonic the Chaos Emeralds while Lily, Rose, and Jasmine kept watch outside. Sonic put his hand on a side of a wall and a compartment came out. He placed the Chaos Emeralds inside and pushed it in.

"All right," he said, turning to his friends, "we have to go back and check up on Monic. Just make sure you keep your distance away from the wolves."

Everybody nodded their heads, understanding his instructions. They headed up the road to the bridge. Sonic paused near Lily, Rose, and Jasmine.

"I want you guys to stand guard so the wolves don't get the emeralds."

"Understood," they said in unison.

Sonic went to catch up with others.

* * *

Sky and I were rolling around in a flurry of fur and claws. The plain wolves kept on watching us, not paying attention that Sonic and his friends were coming up.

We finally separated from each other giving glares. The blood was pounding in my ear from a scratch from Sky. I had a few bloody claw marks on me. Sky had a bite mark on his neck and on his hind legs. A cut on his face was still bleeding.

I caught a glimpse of Sonic and his friends coming up. _I hope they don't get too close or else the plain wolves will see them, _I thought.

Sky launched the first attack. He jumped in the air and started to descend toward me. As he did this, I ran under him and clawed at his underbelly. He hissed at the pain and toppled at the ground. He clutched on his belly, the blood seeping out. He gave me scary glare like daggers in his eyes.

He jumped on my back and clinged to my fur tight. I tried to shake him off but he held on tight. He bit on one of my legs. I felt his teeth actually pierce through my skin and hit my muscles. I let out a yowl of pain and buckled down.

Everybody reacted to it and took a step forward but Sonic held them back. He knew I was strong enough to take care of myself. Off in the distance, I thought I saw Lily, Rose, and Jasmine looking to see what was happening but they also knew the same thing.

Before Sky could bite my other leg, I used all my strength to fling him off my back. He hit the ground hard and didn't move. Everybody was silent. The only sound was coming from the wind blowing on the trees.

Then I saw Sky's flank rising and falling. I was half relieved and half upset. I was glad that he was alive but I wanted him dead since he tried to kill me.

He struggled to get up, wobbling from side to side. He stared at me with the scariest glare that I have ever seen.

"Kill her," he commanded the plains wolves.

The plain wolves came charging at me from all directions. I wouldn't be able to survive. Not with my injured leg. I braced myself for the impact of wolves' claws on me but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and to my surprise Sonic and the others were protecting me, knowing I couldn't defend myself.

From all the confusion, I saw Sky limping away into the forest.

"Monic," Sonic said to me.

I turned to look at him.

"You have to go catch him."

"But what if he tries to kill me?"

"You did more damage to him than he did to you. He doesn't stand a chance. We'll hold the wolves while you get him."

I nodded my head. "On it!"

I secretly went into the forest, looking for Sky. I saw him heading deeper into the bushes. To make sure I couldn't let him escape, I dropped into the hunter's crouch and pounced at him. He struggled a lot but I managed to put him on his back and put a hand on his belly and the other on his throat, making it hard for him to breath.

I leaned close to his ear. "If you ever try to kill me or my friends or the pack, I will kill you."

"You're bluffing," he managed to say.

"I can kill you right now but I don't want to. I'll let you live this time, but next time we meet, you'll be sorry."

I let him go of his throat. He struggled up, gasping for air.

"Now go and take the plain wolves with you. I don't ever want to see you again."

Sky looked at me irritated. He let out a yelp and fell back into the forest. The plain wolves followed him looking at me and my friends. I thought I saw Breeze giving me an apologic look.

When all of them left, I padded back to my friends, limping on my leg.

"Did you kill Sky," Sonic asked.

"No. I just warned him not to mess with us again."

"That was some pretty good fighting you put up," said Knuckles.

"But you look really hurt," Ruby said concerned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." I jinxed it. Some black spots danced across my eyes and I fell to the ground unconscious.

Everybody crowded around Monic looking scared.

"Monic!" Lily said as she ran toward them with Rose and Jasmine hard on her heels.

She pushed passed everybody and had a worried look in her eyes as she stared at the unconscious Monic.

Jasmine stepped forward and looked over Monic and sighed with relief. "Don't worry. She's alright. She just fainted from blood loss." She looked at Monic's leg injury. It was still seeping out a tiny amount of blood. Her scratches were healing but what worried Jasmine was her leg. "Lily, go fetch some cobwebs."

Lily went into the forest and found some cobwebs in between some branches. She put her paw in it and twirled it. She came back with her paw covered with it. Jasmine took it and started to wrap it around Monic's leg to stop the bleeding. Everybody just stood there amazed that the wolves used natural things in the wild to treat wounds.

"There." She finished and went searching in the meadow to find something. She came back with goldenrod in her mouth. She put it in Sonic's hand.

"Goldenrod? What do I need this for?"

"Goldenrod is used to treat wounds. When the cobweb is soaked with blood, change it. But before you put on, chew the leaves into a pulp and put it on her wound then put on something to cover it. Monic is a fast healer so she should be fine by a couple of days."

"Should I use cobwebs?"

"If you want to. Monic would prefer it but she's unconscious now. You can use what you human animals call gauze."

Sonic lifted Monic into his arms. "Thanks Jasmine."

Lily talked up now. "We'll report to Monic's parents about this and we'll keep our eyes out for Sky."

"Right now we should be heading back. The sun's going down."

"You do that," Sonic said.

They said bye to each other and walked in different directions. Sonic walked down the road with Monic in his arms sounding asleep and the goldenrod in his hand.

He walked into the cave and put Monic in his hammock. He went into Tails and Taily's workshop and found a first aid kit. He found the gauze and went back. He took off the cobweb and did what Jasmine told him to do with the goldenrod. After applying it, he wrapped her wound in the gauze. Monic stirred a little but didn't wake up.

Half of the night, Sonic sat on the floor watching Monic sleep. He was worried that Monic would be in pain when she wakes up so he stayed awake.

_We need to teach Monic how to defend herself better, _he thought. _I know she'll complain since she is stubborn like me and said she can defend herself fine but she'll eventually agree. Her mother said she had to learn more about us so she can't complain there. I'll ask everybody and see what they think._

Somewhere around 2 am, Sonic's eyelids started to feel heavy. He gave in and started dozing off.

* * *

**Review please. That's all I have to say.**


	7. Combat training

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I wanted to finish my high school chapter.**

**Also with school in the way and my mom using her computer for her online classes, I have little time to be in the computer to type my stories. Please forgive me. **

**Anyway, enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

The next day, I woke up with an itching feeling on my leg. I looked at it and saw that the wound that was on my leg was covered with gauze. I growled at it for no apparent reason. _I hate having this stuff on me, _I thought. Then I saw Sonic sleeping with his head leaning on the hammock post. It looked like he was watching me the whole night.

_Awww, how sweet. He can be cocky at times but he is really sweet. No wonder Amy loves him._

The gauze was really irritating me so I got off the hammock. I leaned on my injuried leg and it seemed fine. I took off the gauze and looked at the wound. It was completely healed but there was a light scar where it was.

"Wow, you heal fast," a voice said next to me.

I looked and it was Sonic. He still looked sleepy because his eyes were half-opened.

"I have the power of Chaos to thank for that and StarPack," I said.

At the word StarPack, he raised an eyebrow.

I waved it off. "I'll tell you later. There's lot of things you don't know about me as a wolf and there's lot of things I don't know about you human animals. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"That's good 'cause I have a great idea. Since your mom said we have to teach you our 'human animal ways', I decided that you learn the basics of our lives."

"Like what?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, he got up. "I'll tell everybody that you're okay and to meet here in a few minutes." On that note, he dashed out of the cave.

I decided that I should meet with my pack to let them know that I was alright. As usual, I ran on all four to the plains. As I crossed the Florocean Meadow, I walked at a fast pace and kept glancing into the forest to see any patrol coming. Fortunately, it was sunrise so there was barely any patrols out.

I made it the old WindPack's camp that now shelters ThunderPack, for now. I pushed the boulder that covered the entrance to a tunnel and went in. I pushed the boulder back and followed the tunnel deep into the earth.

There was a wolf on guard duty next the opening of the tunnel as it opened into a long chamber. I recognized him right away from his sharp teeth and claws. It was Sharp, Lily's possible mate.

I said hi to him and he just curtisly nodded his head at me. He seemed really focused on his warrior assignment. He is one of the best warriors in ThunderPack along with his brothers Dagger and Fang.

I went in the warrior's den to find Lily, Rose, and Jasmine sleeping. They must have went on a night hunting patrol. I walked up to them and prodded them on the shoulder.

They mumbled a bit but when they opened their eyes and saw me, they instantly woke up and asked me a whole bunch of questions about the battle.

I explained to them that it was pretty intense. They wished that they were there but they told me that Sonic told them to stay and guard the emeralds and being wolves they had to obey.

After talking to them for a few minutes, I walked back home. When I got there, everybody was just mingling around with each other. Sonic was the first person to see me.

"Where have you gone?" He didn't say it like a worried brother, just in his regular voice.

"I went to go see my pack."

"Well, everybody just got here so we can start discussing what can you learn."

We walked up to the group.

"Okay, so what can we teach Monic," Sonic said.

"Her mom didn't say anything specifically," Amy said.

"Should we teach her school things like science and math," Michael suggested.

"No," I groaned. "I already know the basics of those things. Can't you teach me things like what you do in your daily lives?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Sonic said.

Everybody else thought about it a little longer and eventually agreed.

"The next step is who will teach her what?"

"I have another idea," I suggested. "Tails and Taily can teach me mechanical stuff. You, Knuckles, and Ruby can teach me some combat moves. Amy and Michael can teach me cooking."

"That combat idea sounds like a good one too," Knuckles said looking pumped.

"That way Monic can practice her wolf moves and learn new battling tactics," Ruby concluded.

"Why do you want to learn about food though," Michael asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"When I watch human animals from far away, I don't exactly see what you're eating but the smell wavers to my nose and they smell delicious, so that's why."

"Okay then, we'll start with combat training and cooking today. Tails and Taily can do their thing tomorrow. You two can report to me about what you are going to do."

They nodded their heads in response.

Sonic turned toward me. "There's a clearing in the forest on top of here. We can use that as a training area."

"Okay."

We started to head outside and walk up the rocky path to the cliff with Knuckles and Ruby ahead of us.

I asked Sonic a question. "Are we going to train the whole day? It's only morning."

"We'll take breaks but it's really important that you learn as much as you can and as fast as possible. Eggman will find out somehow and that wolf will probably come back. By the way, who is he?"

"Oh, that's just Sky. When we were young, he was the best of the best. Eventually I was since I'm a fast learner. He got jealous and he would always ask me to fight him. Of course I always win. Now he knows that my legs are my strong points so he tries to bite them. If he succeeds, he could seriously injure me or even kill me."

"We're here," Ruby said.

"I looked around the clearing. There was a wide open space with trees encircling around it. There were a few patches of grass in the sandy ground.

"First off, Sonic and Knuckles will fight first and you can just watch," Ruby explained to me. "When they are done, we'll fight and then you can imitate their moves."

Sonic and Knuckles stepped into the clearing while Ruby and I sat under a shady tree.

They got into their battle stances. "You're ready Knuckles," Sonic asked.

Knuckles lunged at Sonic without answering him. Sonic was ready like he knew that Knuckles was going to do that. He quickly moved to the left, leaving Knuckles hitting his hand into a tree. He pulled his hand out and lifted up the tree. He threw the tree at Sonic but he moved out of the way.

"Are you sure this is safe," I asked Ruby.

"Don't worry. They fight like this all the time."

Even though I was worried, I was also fascinated. Sonic's amazing speed makes him dodge every move. Knuckles's strength looks like it could break anybody's bones with one punch.

"Who should I learn from?"

"You're Sonic's sister so you shouldn't have a problem with speediness. You can learn from Knuckles. He has amazing strength but sometimes he hurts himself."

Right now Knuckles was about to punch Sonic but he moved out the way and instead he hit a boulder. Pieces of it blew around Knuckles and he had about a few small cuts on his face. He ran at Sonic again.

"Like that," Ruby said like making a point.

After a few moments, they stopped their practice battle. Even though they looked tired, they still looked like they could go on forever.

"Okay Monic, it's your turn," said Sonic. "We'll give you some pointers if you need any."

Ruby and I stepped into the clearing facing each other.

"You're ready to go Monic," Ruby asked.

I felt really nervous but I was confident. "Sure."

"Alright let's go." And on that note, she lunged at me.

Ruby launched a punch at me. Since I move faster on all four, I dodged the punch and dropped to the ground and tried to move away from her. It seemed that she knew I was going to do that so she stuck her foot out and I tripped. I was unbalanced so I rolled and it a rock upside down.

My vision was fuzzy so I couldn't see anything. I then remembered that I was in battle so I shook my head and sat upright. I looked around but I didn't see Ruby. I walked warily to the center keeping my eyes around the clearing just in case she was sneaking up on me.

I noticed that a shadow was getting bigger under me. I had a bad feeling that something was going to hit me from above. I looked up and saw that it was Ruby. She was aiming to hit me by body slamming me. I quickly hid in the undergrowth of the forest.

Ruby had an annoyed look on her face. She quickly fixed her body and instead of doing a belly flop like you do in a pool, as she landed, her fist hit the ground. The ground around her cracked under the pressure. She looked in the direction I went into.

She squinted but she couldn't see me. "Where did she go?"

"She probably got scared and ran off," Knuckles said.

"Monic wouldn't do that," Sonic said to Knuckles. "She's probably just hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike Ruby. She could be anywhere by now with her stealth and her dark fur color."

Ruby looked closer in the trees and undergrowth. Because of my dark fur color, like Sonic said, I was able to hide in the shadows of the forest. I quietly moved behind her. I dropped into the hunter's crouch and tackled her to the ground.

We wrestled around a bit kicking up dirt from the sand. I took that as a chance to escape from her and hide in it. She got up and looked into the dusty air. _Where is she now, _Ruby thought, frantically looking around.

Ruby was confused so I took that chance to attack again. I tackled her to the ground which I regretted. I heard a crack from her arm. I quickly got off of her and looked at her guiltly.

It seemed that she didn't notice. "Wow, you did great! You used your wolf stealth and your speed to beat me."

While she struggled to get up, I noticed that she started to feel the pain in her arm. She put pressure on it by using her hand and grimaced.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to tackle you that hard."

"Don't worry about it. I take a lot more damage than this."

"That was actually pretty good," Knuckles commented.

I beamed at him. Knuckles is hard core but he can be nice at times.

"-for a girl," he finished.

I looked at him with a glare and twitched my ears. There goes my respect for him.

"Just because she's a girl Knuckles, doesn't mean she's weak," Sonic defended me.

"If you said that to Amy, you would get your butt owned," Ruby said.

"Or Rouge," Sonic added with a grin on both his and Ruby's faces.

At the mentioned name of this 'Rouge', Knuckles' muzzle was the same color as his fur.

After a moment, Knuckles responded back. "Whatever." He quickly went into the forest.

"Who's Rouge," I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ruby said, "right now, I have my sentry duty to do."

She climbed up a random tree and was gone.

With a confused look on my face, Sonic explained. "Ruby does sentry duty. She looks for anything that seems suspicious and tells us."

"What does Knuckles do?"

"He guards this huge gem called the Master Emerald. I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to check up with Tails and Taily."

He left leaving a trail of dust behind him. Since Knuckles and Ruby were gone, I decided that I should take a little nap. I curled up on a tree stump and fell asleep.

* * *

Sonic walked down the rocky path and headed to Tails and Taily's workshop. When he opened the door, Tails and Taily were fixing the X-Tornado.

"Have you guys come up with anything," he said without saying hi.

"He could have said hi first," Tails mumbled to Taily as he rolled out from under the Tornado.

"No, we don't have anything yet Sonic," Taily said to Sonic.

"But this is what I don't get," Tails said. "Why does Monic want to learn mechanical stuff when she'll be probably in the middle of nowhere?"

"You're never going to know," Sonic replied.

"We'll just teach her parts and what there are so that maybe she can build her own creations," Taily suggested.

"Good thinking. It's almost lunchtime so I'll get Monic so that she can head to Amy and Michael's. See ya!"

"Bye," Tails and Taily said as Sonic dashed out.

Sonic dashed up the cliff path. When he got to the clearing, he found me sleeping on the tree stump.

He walked up to me. "Monic, wake up," he said poking me.

I shifted and opened my eyes blinking at him. "What?"

"It's almost lunchtime so you can head over to Amy's house now."

"K." I arched my back and got off the tree stump.

"I need to check on the emeralds. You think you can go there without any trouble?"

"Yea."

I walked out of the clearing, down the path on the other side of the jutting cliff, and walked down the road to Amy and Michael's house. Since I have a keen sense of smell, I already smelled the delicious aroma of food. I guess Amy started cooking.

I walked up to their door, opened it, and followed the scent of food to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well that's all. I'm glad I updated. I was going insane when I wasn't able to upload my stories.**

**Also I want at least 10 reviews (or more would be good) for each of my stories. If I don't, I won't write anymore. So PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.**


	8. Cooking lessons

**Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. Mid-term exams were coming up and I have been studying non-stop. I really want to try to get this story done so that I can start on other ones. Anyway again, sorry to keep you waiting and enjoy.**

* * *

"Amy, are you in here?"

I looked inside her kitchen. I saw a few pots boiling and pans frying on the stove. There was bowls of spices and herbs on the granite counter.

"Amy, are you in here," I asked louder this time.

Still no response.

I wasn't really interested on finding Amy. The different smells in the kitchen caught my attention. I started sniffing around the bowls of spices and herbs, trying not to get them stuck in my nose. In one bowl, there were tiny leaves with ragged edges at the top still attached to the stems.

"Parsley," I mumbled to myself.

I went to another bowl filled with small, need-like leaves.

"Rosemary." Those were the only two I knew. The rest I didn't recognize.

I went to the spices next. There was a lot of spices that I knew because they grew around in bushes near my old camp. The spices were cinnamon, sage, nutmeg, and more.

I didn't notice that Michael was standing at the doorway all this time.

"I didn't know you knew a lot of cooking ingredients."

I spun around, looking startled at him.

I put a hand over my heart. "You scared me for a second."

"I thought you were aware of your surroundings," he joked.

"I am, but after yesterday I'm still a little unfocused."

"Why would you be?"

"Sky could come up anytime and kill me or hurt you guys. I just met you and all of you are like family to me."

Michael walked up to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "You guys are the only people that I can trust."

I felt that Michael's shoulder suddenly got hotter. His muzzle was slightly red. I realized that he was blushing so I took my hand off his shoulder and stepped back.

It was quiet for a minute except for the cooking ware well, cooking.

I thought either Michael liked me or was scared of me. I thought he also like me the way the male wolves in my wolf pack. They only like me because of my skills and hoping to be Alpha male of the pack. I sensed that Michael likes me for who I am but I wasn't sure if he was still scared of me because I am half-wolf.

At that moment, I heard Amy coming in through the front door. Before I knew it, Michael was already at another door at the right side of the kitchen probably leading to another room.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stick around to help?"

"No. Amy will teach you everything. Cooking isn't really a guy thing."

He looked at me for a second longer then left.

I suddenly felt my face getting warm. I noticed that I was the one now blushing.

_Why am I blushing, _I thought to myself putting my hands on my face.

Amy entered the kitchen with bags of groceries. I quickly put my hands down and tried to stop blushing but to no avail.

"Hi Monic," Amy said. She looked at me concerned. "Why is your face all red?"

I noticed that the harder I tried not to blush, the more I did.

"What happened," she asked, looking interested.

"Nothing. Can we just begin already," I said, annoyed.

Amy looked at me one last time and started to put the food away. When I get annoyed, I forget everything including my feelings, which means that I immediately stopped blushing.

"Okay. First off, tell me what's in this pot." She opened one of the lids of the pots.

"Why," I asked her, puzzled.

"I want to see how good you can smell with your wolf sense of smell."

I went up to the stove and sniffed the pot. I couldn't really tell what it was because of the steam. You see, my pack is able to differentiate smells because of the flowers. But because of the unknown herbs I didn't know, it was harder for me. I tried to look inside the pot but the water was obscuring the item.

I took a hard sniff to get used to the steamed water and looked inside again.

"It smells like… chicken," I hesitated.

"Yeah, you're right," Amy congratulated me. "Have you ever eaten that?"

"No. I mostly eat deer and elk and occasionally rabbits."

Amy wasn't fazed by that. "How come I never see any of those animals?"

"They live deep in the Midnight Forest and wander into the plains."

"If your friends said that they barely get any food, those wolves must be eating all of them."

"Yeah. Like my mom said, ever since I joined, everything was all right. Now that I left just for one day, everything went downhill."

"I'm pretty sure Lily, Rose, and Jasmine will take care of things while you are gone," Amy said.

"I guess. They are the best warriors in the pack."

"Well let's continue shall we?" Amy changed the subject. "What I was planning to cook was white rice and plantains with chicken," she said while uncovering each pot, "and then you can taste test them and give me your opinion."

I looked at her puzzled. "Why do I need to? The food will already taste good once we are done cooking it."

"I need to see if I need to add something with your keen sense of smell."

I shrugged my shoulders quickly agreeing so avoid a long argument. "Okay."

So Amy and I cooked the food. After it was done, she set a small plate for me to taste test.

"Amy, it doesn't need anything," I said to her trying not to argue with her.

"Please Monic," Amy pleaded, "there must be something it needs."

"Amy it tastes really good. It's the first time I'm eating this so of course it tastes alright. But," Amy looked hopeful, "maybe it needs those bright green leaves."

"You mean peppermint?" I guess so."

She grabbed the bowl of peppermint and crushed it with her fingers. She sprinkled a little bit of it on the rice. I tasted the rice and it tasted the same but a little spicy.

"It's better now," I said to her.

"Good. Come on, we have to prepare more for everybody."

"Everybody eats your cooking?"

"Yeah especially Sonic. With your sense of smell, Sonic will love my food and then we can get married and-"

I cut her off, knowing what was coming next. "Amy I already know where you're going with this since you like Sonic so much."

"Yeah," she said, blushing. "Hey that reminds me, why were you blushing earlier?"

Just mentioning the word 'blush' made me blush and that is what I did.

"See? You're doing it right now," Amy said pointing at my cheeks.

"Well I blush whenever somebody mentions it," I said defending myself.

"No. When Michael left and I came in, you were blushing."

I turned my head refusing to look at her.

She came closer and whispered in my ear. "Did he kiss you?"

"Amy!" I stepped back from her, looking shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm just saying. "If you're okay with me and Sonic, then it's the same with me with you and Michael."

"Well stop thinking about that. He's just a friend and you know that."

"Sure he is," she said sarcastically. She started heading toward the door, taking the lunch boxes.

I stood there watching her leave. I was enraged. _How dare she comes up with that, _I thought. _Michael and I are just friends._

_Then why did you blush, _my conscious said to me.

I wondered about that. Why did I blush? Do I really like him?

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I followed Amy, still fuming.

**Michael's POV**

On top of the staircase, Michael was eavesdropping on the girls' conversation. He was slightly disappointed about Monic saying that they were just friends. He knew that they were just friends but he felt love at first sight.

Eventually putting the subject in the back of his head he walked away.

* * *

**I'm finally done with this chapter. I really have to learn to make them short but not too short. Anyway please review.**


	9. Battle of the wolves part 1

**Hey guys. Sorry that I have not been updating lately. Way too much homework. But I am updating for the new year. Please review. I don't care what you write whether its constructive criticism or a good reply, just review.**

**Also this chapter is really long so I'm going to put it into parts. I don't know how many but it would be worth it.**

* * *

Amy and I walked up the road to give everybody their lunches. The food were put into yellow boxes and tied with sky blue ribbons stacked on top of each other.

Amy, letting go of the feud between us, began talking to me.

"Here's another lesson in cooking. See how they're in these boxes? Colors are the main things that attract people."

"Why's that," I asked.

"People don't like to eat food that is bland."

"Oh."

Amy handed me a stack. "Give this to Knuckles and Ruby. Also," she untied a stack, took one box, and tied it again, "this one's for you."

"Thanks."

I ran ahead of Amy and came up to the cliff. I walked up one of the rocky side path and entered the forest. I came up to the sandy clearing. I looked around but I didn't see anybody.

"Knuckles, Ruby, I brought food."

I didn't hear anything at first but after a few more seconds, there was a rustling in the tree branches. Knuckles and Ruby came down taking out leaves from their dreads.

"Sorry Monic," Ruby apologized, "we were just resting. I tried to wake him up but he sleeps like a log."

Knuckles glared at her but Ruby ignored it.

"It's okay. Anyway, Amy and I made lunch," I said while giving them their lunches.

"Thanks." Ruby took the stack and walked over to the clearing. She untied the ribbon and gave one to Knuckles. He went back into the forest.

"Where is Knuckles going?" I asked as I sat down on the falling tree that was thrown earlier today.

Ruby sat next to me. "He's going back to Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald."

I gave her a questioning look. She smiled at me. "I keep on forgetting you're new here so I'll explain later. He does eat here sometimes but he likes to be alone most of the time."

"Doesn't that kind of get boring to him?"

"Not really but he does have a female companion fly in every now and then," she commented with a sly smile.

_She must be talking about that Rouge girl, _I thought.

"Well, shall we eat," Ruby offered.

I nodded my head and dug right him.

The sun was slowly setting behind the forest cliff. Clouds were disappearing for a clear night and the temperature was slowly decreasing. Ruby took this time to explain to me all about the ancient Echidna tribe and their duty to the Master Emerald. My parents would tell me from time to time that our warrior ancestors sometimes helped the echidnas protect the Master Emerald including the Chaos Emeralds.

When I asked her what happened to the echidnas, she was about to tell me but she was interrupted by some rustling of bushes coming from the same direction that Knuckles went through. Suddenly Knuckles came out and walked straight up to me.

"I just saw one your wolf friends running toward Sonic's place. She seemed in a hurry."

"Okay, I'll go see what's going on."

I got up and walked toward the cliff but as soon as I stood on the edge, I knew that something was wrong. The cliff isn't that far from the ground but I could smell Lily's scent. What worried me though was Lily's fear scent. She was the bravest warrior I ever known so what was she scared about?

Fearing the worst, I jumped down from the cliff gracefully, and started running to my home on all fours.

I came up to the entrance. Lily saw me and ran up to me. Sonic, Amy, Michael, Tails, and Taily were already here. Lily must have been telling them about her sudden predicament. Knuckles and Ruby followed me and were right beside me.

"Monic, you have to come back to the camp with me," Lily yelled.

"Lily calm down. What's wrong?"

"Sky and the WindPack warriors just attacked us. We don't know why though. But it looks like most of them are trying to reach your parents."

"Can't they fend for themselves?"

"They're still too weak to fight and every wolf already has their own battle to fight so we can't protect them."

I growled under my breath. "Then let's get going."

Lily and I started heading for the exit until Sonic stopped us for reinforcements.

"We like to help too," Sonic offered.

"I'm sorry Sonic but this is my own battle to fight."

"But-" Michael started to say.

"No." I said to him, well it was more like a snarl but it still stopped him. "You guys stay here just in case it's a diversion to get the emeralds."

I left them without another word with Lily right behind me.

_I warned Sky not to come back, now he has crossed the line, _I thought. I ran with all my might to the meadow.

Sonic and the others were watching Lily and me leave.

Amy looked at Sonic. "You're still going after her aren't you?"

"You know me so well," Sonic responded. _A little too well, _he added to himself.

"But she told us to stay put," Michael said.

"I know. That's why Tails and Taily needs to stay behind just in case it is a diversion. The rest of us can go. If the battle is getting rough then we go in."

Sonic ran out without anybody agreeing. Everybody looked at each other and followed Sonic. Michael hesitated a little but eventually went after them.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Taily.

"Don't worry," Tails said, reassuring his sister. "With Sonic in charge, nothing can go wrong."

_That's what I'm worried about, _Taily thought but decided to put her trust on Sonic anyway.

* * *

**Well that's the first part of this chapter. I think there might be two or three more parts for this and they are pretty long so don't expect anything soon. See you next month (I hope).**


	10. Battle of the wolves part 2

**I'm back! Sorry, my mom is using the computer for her homework and I've been lazy. But not to worry I'm back and now I can finish this three part chapter.**

**Now without further adieu, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

When Lily and I reached the WindPack entrance, members of my pack came running out with injuries toward the forest.

"Lily, you remember the herbs that Herb taught us," I asked her.

She gave me a perplexed look but answered. "Yeah, why?"

"I need you to help with Herb with the healing."

"But I can still fight, I don't need to go!"

"But you're obviously tired," I interrupted before she could continue. "Once you are done and you can still fight, then you can come back."

Lily hesitated for a moment then nodded her head and ran into the woods.

I watched her go and then ran into the tunnel. The walls were echoing of yelps and growls. Once I entered the main corridor, I saw the full effect of the battle. The males were protecting their mates and pups, blood was splattered on the walls and floors, warriors and apprentices were biting and clawing each other to the death.

At the end of the corridor, I saw Rose and Jasmine fighting four wolves and it looked like they were really tired. I quickly came up and helped them fight off the wolves. They ran away with their tails between their tails.

"Can you guys keep on fighting," I asked them. They looked really worn out. Ever since I knew them from puphood, they were really good fighters but I knew they had a limit.

"Yeah," Rose responded.

Jasmine was panting really hard, looking like she was going to collapse, but nodded her head.

"Obviously you can't. Why don't help Lily and Herb with the injured wolves?"

She acquiesced and left without a word.

"Why is she so worn out," I asked Rose.

"Lily and I were arguing to see who can get you," she explained but in shame, "it seemed like she didn't care who got you so she tried to break us up but we didn't listen to her. We weren't paying attention to the WindPack warriors about to attack us so Jasmine protected us." She finished the story with a sigh.

I looked at her with disappointment. How could they do this to their younger sister?

"But that's not important," she interrupted my thoughts. "Sky and these two other wolves are trying to reach your parents."

"Is anybody protecting them," I asked with concern.

"Lily, Jasmine and I were able to push a big boulder in front of the entrance but I'm sure it won't be able to hold long."

"Leave them to me. I want you to gather the ThunderPack warriors and drive out the WindPack warriors to the mountains. We might be able to get our territory back.

Rose nodded and ran off to the other wolves. She helped them fight their opponents, quickly told them the plan, and ran out after the retreating wolves.

Now I was left in the empty corridor. The blood scent was so strong I felt that I was going to faint but I quickly shook it off. I quickly looked around and I didn't see any dead bodies. It seemed like the blood came from the ThunderPack warriors so they must have sustained severe injuries.

_Oh Sky's going to get it now_, I thought to myself.

I heard claws scraping and yelling. I knew I had to stop Sky before he reached my parents. I knew they were strong but they were still weak from the invasion of the old camp.

I quietly stalked to the end of the tunnel so I can finish Sky, once and for all.

XXX

Sonic and the gang were looking out into the meadow from the edge of the tree line. So far, they've seen Lily and Monic talking and then Lily left and Monic went in, they saw Jasmine padding out of the tunnel, and then what surprised them was a whole horde of wolves being chased out to the mountains.

"Sonic, I don't see Monic anywhere," Michael said, worried.

"She's fine, I can feel it. She is my sister after all," he said with a cocky smile. "We still need to wait though. If she doesn't come out, then we go in."

Even though it was for a few minutes, it felt like years to Michael.

_Monic please be okay_, he thought.

* * *

**Well that's it. I'll try to finish up the other parts for this chapter and the rest of the chapters and continue with my other stories.**

**See you later! **


	11. Battle of the wolves part 3

**Hello everybody! It's good to be back! Now that it's summer, I have plenty of time to update my stories. I hope I can try to finish this one and get to the rest of them.**

**So without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

**P.S Monic is mostly walking on all four so keep that in mind.**

**I don't own Sonic characters except you know who's. Also some of these ideas belong to Erin Hunter if you can recognize them.**

* * *

I came to the corner where Sky and these other big wolves were. It looked like they were almost done with pushing the boulder out of the way. I have to act fast.

They were so focused on the boulder that they didn't notice me creeping up behind them. I dropped into the hunters crouch and pounced on the big wolves first. Before Sky could react, I used my sharp canine teeth to grip on each of the wolves' scruff and throw them toward the wall also causing damage to their necks. They smacked against it with a sickening thud and ran away.

I turned to Sky bearing my bloody fangs, my quills raised, and a threatening growl. He tried to act brave but I could see fear in his gray eyes.

"I thought I told you to leave my pack," I said to him.

"You know I never listen to you," he responded but with a slight crack in his voice.

"Well you're going to wish that you did," I said, tackling him. Before I could go for his throat, he slashed his claws at my right eye. I closed it just in time before I become half blind.

I backed away, with a mixture of my normal yelp and a wolf yelp coming out of my throat, trying to take the pain. Sky took that as a distraction and ran out of the tunnel.

"You won't get away from me," I yelled after him and ran after him with determination.

XXX

Sonic was getting impatient and decided to himself that he was going to go until he heard a strange noise coming from the plain.

"What was that," he asked everybody.

They looked toward the plain and they just saw a wolf come out of the tunnel. A split second after that, they saw Monic ran after it.

"It looks like Monic's pretty upset," Michael said.

"Let's go check it out," Sonic said and they ran deep into the forest.

XXX

I followed Sky deep into the forest, past ThunderPack territory. Beyond there, there is a rocky slope that leads to RiverPack territory. Wolves were known to get severely injured by the sharp rocks and even killed if they weren't careful around it.

Sky just happened to remember that and abruptly stopped. Unfortunately, I was right behind him so I crashed into him and we both tumbled down to the bottom. The rocks dug into my skin, sometimes scratching the surface or causing me to bleed. It looked like Sky must have hit his head because he looked like a rag doll as he continued falling. I tried to stop but there was nothing to hold on to on the rocks.

We finally hit the bottom and neither of us moved. After a few seconds, Sky struggled to get up. I was too sore to get up but I managed to turn my head toward him with a wince.

He managed to sit up but I knew that he was also too sore to attack me.

"Are you deer-brained to stop right in front of this slope," I said to him, my voice hoarse.

"If you didn't push me in, I would have turned the other way," he retorted.

"You should have turned around earlier before coming here. There must be a reason why you came all the way out here."

"There is. I need to talk to you."

I scoffed at his statement. "Like I'll ever listen to you."

"Just hear me out," he said softly and gently.

My eyes widened a bit at his voice. He never talked like that so I decided to stay quiet.

"I like you," he blurted out.

"What," I said, quickly sitting up, ignoring the pain that was coursing through my body. Is this the same Sky that hated me ever since I joined the pack? Maybe I hit my head. "You like me? Ever since you saw me, you hated me. Now you like me?"

"Yes," he responded quietly, looking down at his paws. "You see the only reason I hated you was because you were better than me."

"No you don't. You just like me because I'm going to be the next Alpha and you want the ranking."

"No Monic, I like you for who you are. But there is still a reason why I hate you," he concluded with a snarl.

Okay. He said that he liked me. Now he hates me? What is he, bipolar?

He continued talking. "You stole a responsibility that rightfully belongs to me!"

"What was it?"

Our conservation was interrupted by somebody calling my name.

"Monic! Monic!"

"That sounds like Sonic," I said quietly so that he didn't hear me.

"We'll talk later. I'll leave everyone alone for now, but I will come back. For you."

On that comment, he limped toward the edge of the hollow and disappeared in the undergrowth.

I didn't hear Sonic coming up to me as I stared at the spot where Sky left.

"Monic, you ok," he asked me, taking me out of the trance.

I shook my head. "I think so." I tried to stand up but I fell back down.

"Did that wolf did this to you?"

"He didn't do anything except slash across my eye," referring to the injury. "I just tumbled down the slope."

"You're lucky you survived. Let me carry you."

Before I could protest, he put me on his back. He jumped up with ease without causing me further pain. When we reached the top, he walked steadily but quickly to our friends.

We didn't talk for a couple of seconds so Sonic broke the silence. "What happened back there? It looks like you were in a trance."

"Sky was down there with me," I explained to him. "He was telling me some shocking news."

"What was it," he asked, looking up at me curious.

"I don't think I should tell you. It's a personal thing," I said looking away.

He quirked his eyebrows but left the subject alone.

"Have you checked with my pack yet," I asked him.

"Not yet. We wanted to find you first. You're worried about them?"

"Of course I am. When I was in the tunnel, the air was reeked of blood. WindPack has more warriors so we sustained more damage. I have to see if they are all right."

We kept on walking in silence. After a few moments, I started hearing voices.

"Do you hear voices," I asked Sonic while my ears were trying to pinpoint it.

Sonic moved his ears but didn't hear a thing. "Nope."

"What do you mean no? Oh, I forgot I have a more sensitive hearing than you. Put me down, I'll lead you to it."

Sonic put me down gently. I tried to stand up but I fell down. I decided to try walking on all four to support my weight. We continued on until we saw our friends.

They saw us coming and ran toward us. They asked a whole lot of questions but I only heard Michael's.

"You okay Monic?"

"I'm fine but I need to see my pack."

* * *

**That's it for the part chapter. Please review and have a great summer.**


	12. Sky's past

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm going to California in the next two weeks so I'm trying to type up this story as fast as I can before I go. I'm not sure if the hotel I'm staying at has wi-fi.**

**So, without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

I walked, or rather limped, to the camp with my friends right behind me except Knuckles and Ruby since they had to go back to the Master Emerald and tell Tails and Taily what happened.

"Monic, is that you," a voice said from a wall of bramble. I immediately knew it was Lily. She pushed out from the brambles and came toward us.

"It's good to see that you're okay. Or somewhat okay," she said, changing the statement after seeing the dried blood mark over my right eye.

I changed the subject. "Don't worry, I'm fine. How is everybody?"

"Everybody's fine, thank StarPack. They have severe injuries but they are not life threatening. They'll recover."

"Good. We need all the strength we need if Sky comes back or if WindPack attacks again."

I walked through the camp wall until I suddenly realized that Sonic and everybody was still behind me. "You guys can come to if you want." I continued through with Lily close behind me.

Sonic told Amy and Michael to go back but they insisted to stay. Knowing that they were about as stubborn as him and there was no use arguing, they followed after Lily and me.

Lily lowered her voice so that nobody could hear her except me. "You mean you didn't kill him? You should have," she snarled. "He betrayed his own pack."

"I would have but I was too sore from the fall that I took at that rocky slope. He also said something to me and it threw off-guard. He said I stole a responsibility that rightfully belonged to him." I didn't tell Lily the part how Sky said he liked me. I wanted to keep that a secret for now.

Lily stopped abruptly with a shocked expression on her face.

I turned around, noticing that Lily wasn't following me. "What's wrong?"

Sonic, Amy, and Michael gathered around her.

"I think I know what that means. Your parents will tell you. That reminds me!" She changed the subject suddenly. "Your parents came back a while ago looking for you. They're in their den." She pointed the way with her bushy, gray tail.

"Aren't you coming with," I asked her.

"No. Rose and Jasmine were helping Herb with the injured wolves and they are really tired so I decided to take over. I'll try to catch up."

"All right. See ya soon."

We went our separate ways. I lead my group to the deepest part of the camp. There was a huge cave opening. There was a curtain of moss covering the entrance. You wouldn't be able to see my parents since they were all the way in the back.

"Mother, Father," I softly cried out. The echo traveled to the back, getting quieter every second.

"Come in," my mother said.

"You guys might want to stay behind," I said to Sonic, Amy, and Michael as they were about to follow me.

They looked at one another and agreed to stay by the entrance. I walked through the moss curtain and it swished behind as I continued further into the den.

XXX

My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark as soon as I walked in. I felt the presence of my mother and sat down in front of her. I bowed my head in respect.

"Mother," I said.

"Monic, it's good to see that you are all right." It looked like she was taking a short nap because she sat up and opened her ocean blue eyes. In the history of the Packs it is said that wolves are always born with gray eyes but sometimes they are born with different colored eyes. If this happens, they are said to have something special about them. At rare times they become the Alphas.

I noticed that I didn't see my father.

"Mother, where is father?"

"He went out with a hunting patrol. He said that we need to find enough food as fast as possible to keep our strength up and to look strong by the time of the Gathering. What happened to Sky," she changed the subject and narrowed her eyes.

I could feel her aura go from calm to hatred. _And that's why her name is Aurora, _I thought to myself. She's probably the best Alpha female in the history of ThunderPack. If her commanding voice doesn't scare the enemy, her aura certainly will.

"I chased him past the boundary line toward the rocky slope. He fell in but managed to survive the fall and escaped into RiverPack territory." I didn't want to tell her that I fell in also because that would have been humiliating.

"Um mother," I started to say, wondering if I should ask about what Sky said.

"Yes?" She said, intentionally listening.

"Sky told me that I stole a responsibility from him." I said slowly, watching her reaction. "What does he mean by that?"

Before she said anything, she sat there gathering her thoughts, her tail swishing back and forth. While I waited, I sensed that all the way outside, it seemed like Sonic, Amy, and Michael were listening too.

Finally, after feeling like an eternity, she looked up at me. "You might want to bring your brother in here."

I looked at her puzzled but followed her order. "Sonic you can come in."

The echo carried my voice to him. There was little arguing but it stopped and I heard Sonic coming in. He bumped into me after a second and sat beside me.

My mother began to speak. "Now, my little daisy, this story may shock you but it's the truth. Believe me, I still can't believe after all these seasons.

"Well, the responsibility that Sky was talking about was being the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What," I said, shocked. "How can Sky be a guardian?"

My mother turned to Sonic without answering my question.

"You know how the emeralds react only with emotions?"

"Yes," he answered.

She looked back to me. "Sky was the guardian because he was strong, wise, and had other qualities of a warrior even at a young age. We thought he would be a great guardian.

"Wait," Sonic said, "what do you mean 'we thought'? What do you know about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Since wolves are more attuned to nature than human animals, we have little of the emeralds power inside of us. Sometimes wolves have more power than the rest so they are chosen and only one of them can be the guardian."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm here," I said. "If Sky was going to be the guardian, why did you bring me in?"

"At some point at Sky's young age he started to show anger and hatred. Since the emeralds are controlled by emotions, this pack would have been destroyed if he continued being like that.

"Wolves also have the power to take away the Chaos Emeralds power from wolves and human animals, but you have to have the permission from the parents to do so. Sky's parents agreed. He was so angry that he killed them."

Sonic couldn't believe it. _It seems that Sky was a spoiled brat if he killed his parents because he didn't get what he wanted._

"You said that they died in the mountains by an avalanche," I said to her.

"That's half true. They did go to mountains with Sky, hoping catching prey there would take his mind off the situation. While they were there, they got buried in the avalanche. They survived but Sky decided to kill them and use the avalanche as a cover up.

"There had to be at least one wolf in a pack to be the guardian or else it would perish. That's how the trouble started. We had no choice but to look for a human animal. When you were born Monic, we already knew that you will be filled with happiness and joy throughout your life, which meant that the forest and meadow will flourish."

"But Sky wants to kill me. If he does that, the emeralds won't work."

Sonic finally spoke up after my mother asked him a question earlier. "He probably wants to do that because if he can't have it, nobody else can. If he's staying away, he might get reinforcements."

Mother nodded her head, agreeing with Sonic. "Monic, you need to train hard and fast as you can before he comes back. I have a feeling that he might already have an ally."

I nodded my head. "Don't worry mother. You know that I'm a quick learner."

_So that's why he wants to kill me, _I thought to myself. _He's just jealous._

My mother spoke up again, taking me out of my thoughts. "You all should head back home now. It's already nightfall. Sonic, make sure Monic doesn't push herself too hard. Even though you two were separated at birth, you both act alike."

Sonic had an astonished look on his face, wondering how this wolf can know him but decided not to ask her. He got up and walked back outside.

I followed him but my mother stopped me.

"Monic, wait. You realize that the emeralds power can be passed down by genetics."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at what my mother said because we had this discussion many times before. "So that means…," I said with an annoyed tone, trying not to think about it.

"It means that you need to find a mate soon."

"Mother, I don't want to. I'm perfectly fine without somebody in my life."

"Monic," she said while walking up to me, "you know you have to in order to pass the emeralds power. And I'm not saying that you should now but later on. It's really important because not only the meadow but your other home and the whole world. Personally, I would choose Michael."

"Mother," I said to her, annoyed. Even if I said I wouldn't get a mate, I can't let my mother choose somebody for me.

"Ok, ok," she said, waving her paw with a slight grin on her slivery gray muzzle. "But do think about it my little lavender."

"I will," I said sighing.

I left quickly before she could say anything else but stopped before I passed the moss curtain.

"Wait, why does it have to be me and not Sonic? He has more control over the emeralds than me."

"He has the wolf gene in him but it's not activated in the males of your family, only females. It has to be a wolf or a hybrid to pass on the genes. And besides, you have more charisma than he does my little snapdragon."

"Fine." Since we're twins, he should have charisma too. I only think it works on Amy though.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I'll post the next one as soon as I can before I go to Cali. Please review.**

**And even if you don't, at least read it so that it can keep me going.**


	13. Welcome to ThunderPack

**Hey guys! I'm going to Cali soon. I only have this chapter and the epilogue to do and then this story is finished! Hooray! I can finally get to the other ones.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped into the clearing where my friends were waiting. The clearing is the center of the camp. There are no trees so the full moon shone down in the camp, encasing it with silver light. The pack was also more active. As they passed Sonic and the others, a few of them gave them hostile looks while others gave them interesting looks.

"I'll give you guys a tour of the camp, if you want," I offered them.

They said sure and we headed to the medicine den. As we entered, we were washed with the smells of herbs and the sound of water trickling into a small pond in a corner.

"You guys can't fit in here, so you can just look inside," I said to them as I walked in on all fours.

The den was made out branches tightly put together with mud and leaves. There were two moss nests on each side of the den. One of them was filled with pups from one queen and the other was a warrior that I recognized named Sharp. Further back, there was a rock that was split in the middle big enough for a wolf to fit in. Lily was sorting through the herbs trying to find something.

"Where is the marigold," Lily mumbled to herself.

"It's the one with yellow and orange petals," I answered her.

"Thanks." She grabbed the flower between her teeth and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh Monic." Noticing that she was talking through the marigold, she dropped it by her paws. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. Rose, Jasmine, and Herb were exhausted from treating the wolves so I volunteered. I'm glad I remember some herbs but most of them I don't know."

"Why do you need the marigold?"

She shot a quick glance at Sharp who looked like he was sleeping. His pelt was ragged as if he hadn't groomed himself in a while. He had powerful legs and broad shoulders. His claws and canines were very sharp (hence the name Sharp) which are very unusual in a wolf. He had a deep cut on his right shoulder so it was covered with cobwebs to stop the bleeding.

"I'm a little afraid that Sharp's wound will get infected," she whispered. She knew that Sharp was listening even though it looks like he's sleeping. "I wanted to give him the marigold first but he insisted that I should give it to the other wolves that needed it the most."

"He's just putting the need of the pack before him," I said to reassure Lily.

"Either that or he just want to see me make a fool out of myself," she sighed, possibly thinking how stupid she is. You see, Lily has a crush on Sharp. She's always saying that he doesn't notice her. Sometimes I think that's true but the other times, I think he's just toying with her.

"Lily, you know that's not true. He may like you but he probably doesn't want to be in a relationship right now."

"You like somebody Lily," Amy suddenly said.

I totally forgot that Sonic, Amy, and Michael were still at the entrance.

"I think that's sweet," she continued. "If only Sharp felt the same way about you like a certain someone would to me." She quickly glanced at Sonic.

"Amy, we already went through this," Sonic started to say and then Amy and Sonic started bickering with each other like a married couple.

I looked at Michael. The expression on his face showed that he's seen them do this many times. He turned his head toward me and mouthed out 'Help me'.

"Can you guys stop fighting," I ordered them.

They immediately stopped and looked at me.

"Everybody can hear you in the camp and to the mountains."

"Really," they said at the same time.

"No, it's just an exaggeration. But maybe the whole forest can hear you. Also, you're upsetting the patients."

"Thank you Monic," Sharp said, opening one eye to look at me. "I don't mind you leaving as well."

I looked at him with a stern look. "Don't forget that I'm the princess and not just your friend Sharp."

Sharp mumbled something under his breath but when I continued to give him the look, he said sorry out loud and tried to get some shut-eye.

I looked back at Lily. "I still don't know what you see in him."

As I started to leave, the pups were making a lot of noises.

"I need you guys to stay quiet so Sharp can get some rest," I said sweetly to them. "Your mother will be more worried about you if you don't get any rest."

"Sorry Princess Monic," they responded. They huddled against each other and fell asleep but not fully. I still sensed excitement coming from them.

"Let's continue on, shall we," I said to my friends as we made our way to the nursery.

"I've got a question," Sonic said.

"What is it," I said to him.

"I thought the Alpha female was the only one to have pups."

"That's true but it's different around here, especially this pack. When prey was getting scarce and wolves stared dying from starvation, my mother decided to change that law so the pack can be full again."

We walked to the left of the medicine den to the nursery.

"This is the nursery. It's where the mothers care for their pups until they become apprentices. It used to be small since the Alpha female is the only one to use it but now every female can use when expecting."

"What's this thing," Sonic said, pointing out a thorn from a dry vine.

"That's bramble. We use that for the nursery and the walls of the camp so that intruders can't get through."

We walked across the moonlit clearing toward a yew bush. I pushed aside the branches so that my friends can see. The whole den was filled with moss nests.

"This is the apprentices' den. All the apprentices must be hunting or on a border patrol."

"Border patrol," Sonic said, confused.

"A border patrol is when we check our boundaries frequently. I guess that they're checking WindPack and RiverPack territories to make sure that nobody attacks us."

We walked to the warriors' den that was left of the apprentices' den. When we looked inside, there were a few warriors that were sleeping so I had to whisper.

"This is the warriors' den. It's pretty much the same as the apprentices' den but bigger since we have a lot of warriors."

Finally we walked over to a fallen tree log. One side was propped up by a rock while the other was just sitting on the ground. There was one nest under it loaded with moss.

"Why does this one have a lot of moss than the other ones," asked Michael.

"It's because this is the elders' den. They don't move much so we try to make it comfortable as possible."

"Who's there," a hoarse voice said at the back of the log.

"Oh, sorry Lorikeet," I said, bowing my head even though no one was there. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"It's all right Monic. You were just showing you friends the camp."

"Why is her name Lorikeet," Amy asked. "With you guys being wolves, I'd assumed you wouldn't have anything to do with cats or birds."

Lorikeet stepped out of her den. Everybody saw her better with the moonlight bathing her fur. Her fur was midnight blue with a tint of gray. Her muzzle was silvery gray and so were her eyes. For an elder she still had luscious fur.

"That's why her name is Lorikeet," I said. "Even though we don't like the same things as cats and birds, doesn't mean we can use the names of them."

The camp entrance rustled. Everybody who was in the clearing tensed up, fur bristling.

Soon though, everybody relaxed when they saw it was the hunting patrol bringing in a deer.

When I saw my dad, I walked up to him and nuzzled him.

"It's good to see that you're alright," he said, nuzzling me back.

"You too," I said happily.

I glanced at the deer. "Is that all you could find?" The deer looked kind of scrawny.

"Unfortunately, yes," he responded, sighing. "The WindPack warriors must have eaten the whole herd in the forest. Aren't you hungry," he offered me. "You can have first pick."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm fine really. Let the pack eat as much as they need."

"That's very courteous of you Monic. They need all the strength they need if they need to go to the Gathering."

My mother just padded up to us.

"What's a Gathering," asked Amy.

"A Gathering is when a few members from each pack go to meet others under a truce," I explained to her. "We always do this every full moon when it's moonhigh."

"Moonhigh," Sonic said. "You mean midnight?"

"Yes."

"It also means that we talk about what happened to us during a moon," my mother further explained.

"A moon means a month," I said before my friends could ask.

"I especially want to talk to Heather and ask her some questions," my mother continued. "I will also warn the other packs about Sky to watch out for him."

She walked up to a tall rock in the middle of the clearing called the Highrock. The Alphas stand on it to make announcements and to make pups apprentices and to make apprentices warriors.

"Those of you that have been chosen to go to the Gathering, eat as much as you can and wait by the entrance."

A few warriors and apprentices started to eat.

She stepped down from the Hiighrock and walked up to me. "You can go back home Monic. You deserve a long rest. I also need you to keep on high alert for Sky. We'll be doing the same."

I nodded my head at my parents. "I'll visit sometimes. I promise."

I padded over to the camp entrance with my friends following me. When we got out of the wall, Sonic was complaining about something.

"What's this thing that's pricking me?"

"That must be a bramble thorn. I already said that was what the wall was made out of," I said to him.

"So what do you need to do now," Michael asked me.

"I keep on training. I have to stay strong just in case Sky comes back."

We walked out of the forest and into the meadow. We started walking to the bridge until Amy started to slow down to the back.

Noticing this, I talked to her. "What's wrong Amy?"

Sonic and Michael stopped too, looking at Amy.

"I'm okay. I just need to talk to Monic for a minute."

I gave her a confusing look. What did she need to talk to me about that couldn't be said in front of the boys?

I walked up to her

"You guys can go on ahead," she said to Michael and Sonic.

They looked at each other, wondering if they should listen to her. Finally, they left us in the meadow and went back home.

"What do you want to tell me," I asked.

"I saw the male wolves giving you weird looks whenever you pass them except Sharp. What's with that?"

Flashes of memories went through my head, reminding me about that specific event.

"I don't want to talk about," I said, solemnly.

"Come on, you can tell me," she persistently said. "I am your friend after all."

I thought about it for a second and finally decided to tell her. We sat cross-legged on the ground.

"When I was young," I began, "no one liked me because I was half human animal or Sapient. Our Ancient Laws state that no human animal is to be in a pack and that's the reason. Only Lily, Rose, and Jasmine accepted me right away. As I grew older and became very advanced in my training, that's when the male wolves started to notice me."

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's just that it's annoying because now they notice me. They didn't accept me like Lily and her sisters did. They only like me because of my skills, not for who I really am.

"It started when I was an apprentice. I was a fast learner so I quickly picked up on the warrior skills. I was made into a warrior before other apprentices that trained longer than me. Because of that, the male wolves thought that if we were mates, my skills would pass down to the offspring."

"I don't understand why you don't like that. If it were me, Sonic would notice me right away."

Amy, you don't know I feel. If you did have my charisma, not only will Sonic notice but other guys will. You wouldn't like it if other guys liked you if you're only focusing on Sonic."

Amy thought about what I said.

"Does that mean you like somebody in your wolf pack," giving me a sly look.

I immediately blushed and tried to hide it as I hugged my knees. "No. I mean, it would be less stress for only one boy to like me and not fifteen."

"Fifteen," she said, her eyes widening.

"There are thirty members in a pack so half are males and half are females."

We sat there for a moment, nothing else to talk about until Amy spoke up again.

"You do realize Michael likes you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I know. Whenever I'm near him, he's always giving off some kind of wave. I just wonder if he likes me for me," I said, looking at the stars.

"Monic, in our world not only do boys like you for your looks but also your personality. Boys in the Sapient world are not like wolves. Some are but not all of them. You can't assume that if one thing is this, the rest are."

I pondered what Amy said. For a girl that is obsessed about one guy, she seems to know a lot about other guys. Michael just saw me and I didn't do anything to impress him. I guess she had a point.

"We should go back home," Amy said standing up and rubbing her eyes. "You wolf pack is leaving so I guess that it's almost midnight."

I stretched before I stood up. The pack was gathering in the meadow and leaving toward the plains.

"Yeah. We should go to bed. It's been a long and tiring day."

We walked together back to Amy's house.

"Good night, Amy," I said to her, leaving up the road.

"Monic," Amy called me back.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Even though you don't like Michael that way, he really likes you. Give him a chance."

"I'll try," I said. "And I'll make sure Sonic does too."

"Oh, you don't have to. I already know Sonic loves me. He's just too shy to show it." And on that note, she went into her house.

"Not from what he told me," I mumbled to myself and continued on ahead.

When I went inside, Sonic was fast asleep. I quietly climbed on my hammock, trying to get some sleep. It's hard to get some sleep at night when you're nocturnal.

I thought about the two days that I have been here ever since I met Sonic and his friends. There were lots of surprises and insane events that happened to me. I guess I have to get used to it if I'm living here.

I'll keep on training and protect the Chaos Emeralds everyday until my last breath just like Knuckles and Ruby though I won't be too serious. With Sonic's speed, he can take me anywhere to give me more experiences and to learn about his world.

With that thought in mind, I fell asleep, feeling pleased that no matter who you are, there are people out there that accept you for who you are. And also that I have responsibilities that people can put on me, knowing that they can trust me not only for them but for the whole world. This is a new beginning for me.

* * *

**Only the epilogue left and this story is done. I'll try and post it tomorrow or the day after. See you guys soon! **


	14. Epilouge

**Hey guys! This story is almost over! Hooray! I can finally put this behind me and get to my other stories. **

**So enjoy!**

**P.S I know I forgot to say this for the other chapters but this applies to all of the ones that I didn't put in before. Sonic and friends belong to Sega. Monic and the others belong to me.**

* * *

So I kept my promise. I kept the Chaos Emeralds safe from robots that suddenly came to town looking for them. I also continued my training with Knuckles and Ruby being my trainers. I visited my pack often to see how they were doing. My parents told me what happened at the Gathering. Heather, Alpha female of WindPack, said she was captured by a Twoleg while on her own. It was Sky's opportunity to take the pack over since there was no one to lead them.

My parents also told me that they warned about Sky and to keep an eye on him. They've reported later that there have been stale scents of him on the borders but nobody's seen him.

After hearing them, I said hi to a few friends then left to go see what Tails and Taily were up to. I swore to myself that the next time I see Sky, I will kill him this time. But a thought nagged me at the back of my head. A few weeks ago, the last time I saw him, he said he liked me. I still couldn't believe even up to this time. We have been enemies ever since I joined the pack and now he says that. I wonder if he just said that to throw me off guard.

_Well, it's not going to work, _I thought to myself. _I have to keep my senses sharp from now on._

XXX

A few days after that, everybody's been sort of avoiding me for some reason. Whenever I try to talk to them, they either find some excuse to walk away or pretend to ignore me. It started to bother me but I just let it go. Like this hasn't already happened to me before.

An example of this is in Tails and Taily's workshop. They teach me a whole lot of mechanical things like building (Tails) and drawing plans (Taily). Unlike Sonic, I actually pay attention to this stuff. It's a bit confusing but I grasped them pretty quickly.

As I was building a music box out of amusement, at the corner of my table, I noticed that there was a sewing machine. I found it unusual being here so I asked them why it was there. They pretended not to listen or just brushed it off.

I was still pondering about that event after I visited my pack again a day after that. As I went inside my home, I noticed that everybody was there. We all gather here for special occasions but as far as I know, nothing was going on. I also noticed that they were all holding something behind their backs.

"What's going on here," I asked them.

Sonic stepped up. "Monic, you've been with us for a while now so we thought we should do something for you."

After he said that, everybody revealed what was behind their backs. They were lilac ribbons with golden embroidery on it.

"The ribbons have sayings on it," Tails explained. "You can look at them anytime you want when you need encouragement or when you think of us."

"This was Taily's idea so she can go first," Sonic said as Taily came up to me.

She tied her ribbon on one of my quills with the writing on top and the bow at the bottom.

"Mine says 'Think before you act.' You're not as hasty as Sonic but keep that in mind just in case you do."

She stepped back and Tails came up next. "'Give a helping hand to everybody.' Even the most evil villain can need help if it doesn't involve destroying anything."

Knuckles came next. "'Live life to the fullest.' Live everyday as if it's your last."

"Mine says 'True strength comes from the heart,'" Ruby said as she tied her ribbon. "Your real strength will come when you need it the most."

Amy tied her ribbon on another of my quills. "'Laughter is the best medicine.' When you feel down, laugh it off. You'll feel better in no time."

Michael came next. As he tied his ribbon, his aura was hotter than usual. I guess he couldn't stand touching me than just looking at me.

"'Love conquers all.' When you love somebody, you'll do anything to save that person."

Since I had six quills, I have six ribbons. Then I realized that Sonic didn't give me one.

"What about you Sonic," I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure you can remember mine. It's really easy to memorize. 'Nothing starts until you take action.'"

"I'm certain I'll remember that," I said, hugging him tight.

Everybody joined in except Knuckles. He was about to leave until Amy threatened him so he stayed but didn't join in the group. He just crossed his arms over his chest.

I giggled at them. It feels good to be loved. With my new friends by my side, we can accomplish anything even the most impossible feat. Which reminds me, where is Sky?

* * *

Somewhere far away and beyond the mountains, Sky was sitting in a random field, patiently waiting for something. After a few moments, there was a loud noise above him. It sounded like it landed right in front of him.

Suddenly a gigantic ship materialized out of thin air. A hatch opened and Sky went in.

In the ship, it was filled with robots and whirring machines. For some reason, the robots continued to do whatever they were doing previously instead of attacking him. He came up to a room with a giant computer.

"I have come to give my report," he said.

The chair in the room turned around. Sitting on the chair was none other than Eggman.

"Tell me what happened."

"Unfortunately the area is back in my old pack's control."

"With the help of Monic I presume," Eggman said while touching his moustache.

"Yes. But she doesn't know you yet. I have been thinking…"

Eggman looked interested. "Go on."

"You can pay her a visit. She will have no idea who you are. That will be your chance to take her hostage for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Very good plan Sky. But you mentioned before that she has power over the emeralds. Won't she command the emeralds to stop working?"

"She doesn't know how much power she has over them to do things like that. That will be a great advantage on our side."

"Excellent. We will be leaving soon. I want to introduce myself to her first before we start the plan."

"Of course Doctor." Sky bowed his head toward him and left the ship, leaving Eggman to carry out the plan.

* * *

**I'm finally finished! This story is complete. Not bad for my first fanfic. I'll try to make better ones in the future, some involving my OC and some not.**

**Thank you for at least reading my story even if I don't have many reviews. Bye for now!**


End file.
